1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal, and more particularly to a pedal assembly that can eliminate gaps caused by attrition.
2. Description of Related Art
Drums play a very important role in a music performance. Basically, a drum has a head and can be hit by drumsticks, mallet or brush to generate sound. As for a bass drum, when a user steps a pedal assembly, a beater connected to the pedal is driven to hit the bass drum for generating sound.
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional pedal assembly comprises a base (42), an operational beater (43) and a pedal (41). The base (42) is normally mounted on the ground and has two ears (420). The pedal (41) is provided inclinedly on the base (42) and has an actuating end and a pivotal end. The pivotal end is pivotally mounted between the ears (420) of the base (42) and has two side surfaces being required to abut closely against the ears (420) to make the pedal (41) stable relative to the base (42). The operational beater (43) is mounted pivotally on the base (42), connects to the actuating end of the pedal (41) and is driven by the pedal (41). At least one resilient element (430) is connected to the beater (43) to make the beater (43) and the pedal (41) to return to an original position automatically, such that users can step the pedal (41) repeatedly.
When users step on the pedal (41), the pedal (41) will pivotally rotate relative to the ears (420) of the base (42) and drive the beater (43) to hit the head of the bass drum. Since the pedal (41) rotate relative to the ears (420), attrition between the ears (420) and the side surfaces of the pedal (41) abutting against the ears (420) are unavoidable and gaps are easily generated. The gaps will make the pedal (41) unstable relative to the base (42).
To solve said problems of the conventional pedal assembly, a worn pedal (41) is detached from the base (42) and is replaced with a new pedal. However, this is not only inconvenient, but also uneconomical.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a pedal assembly to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.